life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Несоответствие канону
В этой статье перечислены несоответствия канону между Life is Strange (созданной Dontnod Entertainment) и приквелом Life is Strange: Before the Storm, включая бонусный эпизод Прощание. В этой статье также перечислены моменты, которые ранее были выделены как несоответствия, но были исправлены в процессе выпуска Before the Storm. (Примечание: Для простоты понимания, оригинальная игра будет называться «Life is Strange» или «LiS», а приквел - «Before the Storm» или «BtS»). Значительные несоответствия Значительными несоответствиями является все, что влияет на: временные рамки, настройки, события, персонажей (например, их установленный возраст, детали, поведение, повествовательные арки и диалоги - внутренние или вслух); все, что корректирует, игнорирует или противоречит установленным фактам исходного материала или идет вразрез с логикой таким образом, что это может снизить доверие к тому, что игра действительно является каноном. Возраст Виктории На момент Before the Storm в мае 2010 года Виктория Чейз является второкурсницей в весеннем семестре, что порождает следующие противоречия: *Дата рождения 14 августа 1995 г. из Life is Strange говорит о том, что Виктория будет второкурсницей только осенью 2010 года, но тогда она не может стать учащейся старших классов осенью 2013 года с Макс Колфилд (Life is Strange), так как Виктория закончила бы школу в начале этого года весной. Однако расширенная программа старших курсов решает эту проблему. Но Виктория должна быть первокурсником в Before the Storm в мае 2010 года, а не второкурсником, как написано. *Дата рождения 14 ноября 1995 года из Life is Strange означает, что она даже не была бы в старших классах в мае 2010 года (Before the Storm). Осенью 2010 года она становится первокурсником, и в конечном итоге попадает в хронологию Dontnod, чтобы закончить выпускной класс весной 2014 года с Макс. *Существуют еще доказательства в пользу того, что августовская дата рождения является каноном, так как она написана в её официальных школьных документах, которые подписаны / утверждены как директором Уэллсом, так и её родителями. (Ноябрьская дата рождения появляется только в социальных сетях Виктории, хотя вполне возможно, что, в них, она солгала о своем возрасте.) Присутствие Виктории в целом Виктория представлена в качестве второкурсника в академии Блэквелл в Before the Storm. Однако в оригинальной игре есть два случая, когда Виктория заявляла, что она приехала в Блэквелл только ради мистера Джефферсона, однако действия Before the Storm полностью отделены от повествования о Проявочной, и мистер Джефферсон не будет присутствовать в игре. На момент игры, Джефферсон даже не прибыл в Академию Блэквелла. *Если Макс обвинит Джефферсона во втором эпизоде Life is Strange, то в следующем эпизоде Виктория напишет следующее заявление в поддержку на его странице в социальной сети: "Основная причина моего поступления в Блэквелл - это Марк Джефферсон." *Позже, в четвёртом эпизоде (независимо от выборов Макс в игре), Виктория получит награду Героя Дня и скажет следующие слова вскоре после выхода на сцену: "Спасибо вам большое, мистер Джефферсон. Именно ваши невероятные фотографии и стали причиной моего поступления в Блэквелл. Надеюсь, я не опозорю ваше имя... и славу." Проблема второго курса Публичное заявление, сделанное Square Enix Life из Strange комьюнити-менеджером (Тоби Палм), дало следующую информацию о таймлайне: «На момент событий Before the Storm (май 2010 года) Макс, Хлоя и большинство известных нам персонажей заканчивали свой второй год обучения. Вот небольшая временная шкала с некоторыми фактами о датах и возрастах, основанных на каноне LiS1: *'Май 2010:' **Начало Before the Storm **Конец 2009/2010 года обучения **Хлое 16 лет **Макс 14 лет **Рэйчел 15, скоро исполнится 16 лет **Виктории 14 лет **Уоррену 13 лет **Все они второкурсники *'Октябрь 2013:' **Начало первого сезона LiS **Начало 2013/2014 года обучения **Хлое 19 лет **Макс недавно исполнилось 18 **Виктории 18 лет **Уоррену 16 лет **Макс, Виктория, и Уоррен в выпускном классе aкадемии Блэквелл." Проблема заключается в том, что Макс и Уоррен считаются второкурсниками в мае 2010 года (Before the Storm). Для Уоррена может быть объяснение (например, что он сдал экзамены экстерном), но нет очевидного объяснения тому, что Макс продвинулась на два класса (в любой из школ, которые она посещает или посещала). Важно для понимания: *Макс исполнилось 14 лет в 2009 году после начала обучения 1 сентября. Это означает, что она не пойдет в среднюю школу до сентября следующего года (осень 2010). Обычным возрастным требованием для поступления в старшую школу является возраст 14 лет (то есть, до 21 сентября, когда ей исполняется 14 лет). В настоящее время неизвестно, почему Макс продвинулась на два класса в 2010 году. У неё есть средний балл 2,8 в её информационном листе для студентов 2013 года, что говорит о том, что она является не примерным учеником. Её средний балл колеблется, и в 2013 году она признала, что у неё все должно быть лучше. Фотография студентов В спальне Хлои, в первом эпизоде Before the Storm есть фотография студентов. Слева направо это: *'Задний ряд': Уоррен Грэхем, Хлоя Прайс, Хейден Джонс, Закари Риггинс, Тревор Ярд, Логан Робертсон, Алисса Андерсон. *'Средний ряд': Джастин Уильямс, Элиот Хампден, Дана Уорд, Эван Харрис, Стелла Хилл. *'Первый ряд': Брук Скотт, Джульетта Уотсон, Виктория Чейз, Нейтан Прескотт, Тейлор Кристенсен, Рэйчел Эмбер. 200px|center Первая очевидная проблема с этим упомянута выше с точки зрения Уоррена, являющегося второкурсником с Хлоей, не смотря на его намного более малый возраст. Вторая проблема заключается в том, что персонажи - а именно Уоррен, Джастин, Стелла и Нейтан — присутствуют на фотографии с Хлоей, хотя в Life is Strange диалог (или сообщения) между этими персонажами предполагает, что она их не знала как сокурсников или одноклассников до событий оригинальной игры. Несколько других учеников, с которыми мы встречаемся в Before the Storm, не изображены на этой фотографии, поэтому это может быть только фотографией учеников в классе Хлои или фотографией класса. Фактически фотография в файлах игры названа TX_Post_ClassPhoto01_D, это говорит о том, что это классная фотография. Это классное фото также содержит имена учеников под ними. Уоррен Во время диалога между Макс и Уорреном во втором эпизоде "Вразнобой" Life is Strange, Уоррен, кажется, совсем не знает Хлою в 2013 году, несмотря на то, что они показаны одноклассниками в Before the Storm. Снаружи здания общежития во втором эпизоде у Макс будет разговор с Уорреном о Хлое: "Even though you left me with said bully and ran off with that girl... She's pretty punk rock, how do you know her?" "Хлоя Прайс - моя старая подруга. Мы довольно долго не виделись." "Ты, наверное, была очень счастлива, когда она прикатила к тебе на своем пикапе, будто рок-звезда. Ах да, кстати... Почему Нейтан Прескотт так на тебя взъелся?" Другой диалог создает впечатление, что Уоррен не знал раньше Хлою. Например, сообщения, которые Макс получает от Уоррена в четвёртом эпизоде, если она поцеловала Хлою, но отклонила приглашение Уоррена: "Мне написала Хлоя, и теперь я понял, почему вы лучшие подруги. Она секси - видимо, в этом и есть причина." Нет никаких упоминаний о том, что он знает Хлою с тех пор, как она училась в академии Блэквелл, о её полной смене внешности или о том, что он удивлен, что Макс тоже её знает Есть также пара моментов в Life is Strange, где, если бы Уоррен знал Хлою из прошлого, он, вероятно, начал бы с ней диалог о том, что приятно снова её видеть или даже спросил бы, как жизнь за пределами академии Блэквелл. Кажется, даже Хлоя не узнает Уоррена, так как она называет его просто "твой друг" в разговоре с Макс: "Твоему другу из-за тебя неслабо досталось." / "Хорошо, что твой друг за тебя заступился..." И "твой приятель": "Я что, похожа на задрота-линуксоида, вроде твоего кореша Уоррена?" В Before the Storm Хлоя читает электронное письмо от Уоррена в компьютере Элиота Хампдена в своей комнате в общежитии и говорит: «Уоррен Грэхэм такой зануда». Даже если бы она просто комментировала содержимое электронной почты, она бы уже знала имя Уоррена и то, как он выглядит в 2010 году в Before the Storm. Таким образом, которая разворачивается три года спустя, это создает противоречие, так как в оригинальной игре, Хлоя и Уоррен, похоже, не узнают друг друга или не знают друг друга по имени. Джастин Когда Макс встречается с Джастином в кампусе Блэквелла в первом эпизоде Life is Strange, у неё есть возможность поговорить с ним о Рэйчел и её « подруге-панке», поскольку Макс еще не знает, кто та девушка, которую она спасла в туалете. Разговор идет следующим образом: : Джастин: "Рэйчел Эмбер и её подружка-панк постоянно катали с нами." : Макс: "Что за подружка-панк, с которой гуляла Рэйчел?" : Джастин: "Не помню, как ее звали... но она была секси. С татухами и синими волосами. Высший класс. Она перестала тусить с нами после того, как Рэйчел пропала... или сбежала." Как мы видим в Life is Strange, Джастин очень неуверенно называет Хлою «подружкой-панк» Рэйчел, как будто он знает её только через Рэйчел. Тем не менее, в Before the Storm Джастин есть на общей фотографии учеников Блэквелла, как и Хлоя (стоит прямо перед ней), что также подразумевает, что они были в одном и том же классе. Также в Before the Storm Хлоя общается с Джастином в Блэквелле, и они, кажется, близко знакомы друг с другом. Джастин называет её «Хло-э-э» и «Прайс», поэтому он точно знает её имя и фамилию. Они также общаются смсками друг с другом в Before the Storm. Стелла Незадолго до того, как Макс попадет на вечеринку «Конец света», Life is Strange, она поговорит со Стеллой Хилл. Стелла скажет Макс: Кстати, какая-то девушка только что тоже узнавала у меня про Нейтана." Макс спросит: "Что за девушка?" Стелла ответит: "У неё синие волосы, одета как панк... Это она расклеивала плакаты с Рэйчел Эмбер." Учитывая, что Before the Storm показывает Хлою на той же классной фотографии, что и Стеллу, кажется странным, что ученик, которого она знала бы как «Хлоя Прайс» или даже просто «Хлоя» (может быть, даже просто как бывшего одноклассника) смутно расценивается ей как «какая-то девушка». Хлоя, возможно, покрасила волосы в синий цвет, но черты её лица остались такими же. Стелла наверняка бы узнала её, если бы они были одноклассниками. Отношения Джойс и Дэвида На момент игры Before the Storm (май 2010 года) Дэвид и Джойс ещё не состоят в браке и начали встречаться незадолго до событий игры. Хлое в этот момент 16 лет, которые ей исполнились в марте. В третьем эпизоде в финале Дэвид делает Джойс предложение. Life is Strange показывает совершенно другой вариант событий их романа. Когда Макс первый раз меняет целый временный поток (когда предотвратила смерть Уилльяма), то в нём демонстрируются фотографии различных событий из жизни Прайсов, которые меняются на альтернативные. Фотографии идут в хронологическом порядке и первой идёт фотография со свадьбы Дэвида и Джойс, а затем фотография со дня рождения Хлои. Поскольку последняя фотография может демонстрировать только 16-летие Хлои (см. нижний пункт), то получается, что Джойс и Дэвид на деле поженились, когда ей было 15 лет. Florent-auguy-anniversaire-mariage-joyce-et-david-hd.jpg|Фотография со свадьбы Дэвида и Джойс во временном потоке. Florent-auguy-chloe-et-david-s-engueulent.jpg|Фотография Дэвида и Хлои на её 16-летие. Синие волосы Хлои В третьем эпизоде Before the Storm Хлоя впервые красит волосы в синий цвет. Тем не менее, в Life is Strange фотографии во временном потоке показывают, что у Хлои часть волос была покрашена в синий уже в день её 16-го дня рождения, что было за два месяца до начала действий Before the Storm. В оправдание этого, во время монтажа временного потока показывается изображение (которое появляется, когда Макс меняет реальность, а старая временная линия перезаписывается), указывающее, что Хлоя уже использовала синий цвет в своих волосах к моменту своего 16-летия. Таким образом уже в 1-м эпизоде Before the Storm ''Хлоя должна была иметь прядь волос, выкрашенную в синий цвет. Чтобы объяснить хронологию временного потока, когда Макс спасает Уильяма, а временная линия меняется на альтернативную, следующие два изображения объединяются друг с другом: Florent-auguy-chloe-et-david-s-engueulent.jpg|Фотография Дэвида и Хлои на её 16-й день рождения в временном потоке. Florent-auguy-voiture-offerte-a-chloe-hd.jpg|Фотография альтернативной Хлои, получающей её собственную машину в её 16-ый день рождения. На левой картинке в оригинальной временной линии, Хлоя уже имеет голубую полосу на волосах. Картина, которая заменяет эту во временной линии, показывает, что Альтернативная Хлоя получает автомобиль, с которым она позже попадет в аварию. Тот факт, что ей 16 лет, подтверждается в игре самой Альтернативой Хлоей. Перед выходом третьего эпизода, комьюнити-менеджер ''Life is Strange, Тоби Палм, сделал публичное заявление, чтобы ответить на озабоченность сообщества в отношении этой несоответствия: «Я не верю, что это был первый раз, когда у неё была голубая полоса. Это всего лишь первый раз, когда все это увидели. Эта игра - огромная часть Хлои, и мы постарались сделать так, чтобы она вписывалась в канон». Однако диалог между Хлоей и несколькими персонажами в эпизоде - а также в дневнике Хлои - подтверждает, что это первый раз, когда она красит волосы в синий цвет. Макс пишет Хлое В первом эпизоде Life is Strange, Хлоя сердито говорит Макс: "Ни одного звонка или даже СМС за пять лет." В своем дневнике на странице персонажей Хлои Макс рассказывает о её отсутствии контакта с Хлоей, включая тексты. В Before the Storm в телефоне Хлои видно, что Макс писала ей сообщения во время своего пребывания в Сиэтле и даже предложила обмен смсками, признавшись, что «плохо относится к электронным письмам». Макс писала Хлое в следующие даты в ноябре 2009 года: 2, 13 и 28 числа. *Возможным объяснением этого может быть то, что в первом сезоне Хлоя преувеличивает время в своем гневе, но если это так, то странно, что Макс комментирует в своем дневнике, что она не написала и не звонила Хлое. Кабинет ректора Уэллса В Life is Strange, когда Хлоя с Макс врываются в кабинет директора Уэллса, она комментирует, что она никогда не была в его кабинете и не видела его содержимое раньше или, по крайней мере, никогда не видела его нынешнее состояние: "Теперь понятно, почему ректор запирает свой кабинет. Здесь полно всякого говна, которое он считает искусством. Этот кабинет как бы говорит людям: "У меня есть деньги, но нет вкуса"." "Как можно доверять человеку, у которого в кабинете стоит бронзовая птица? Как хорошо, что меня отчислили..." В Before the Storm начало второго эпизода происходит как раз в кабинете Уэллс и здесь видно, что он почти не в чём за эти три года не изменился: стены обиты теми же панелями, на стенах висят те же картины и даже бронзовая фигурка птички на столе стоит на прежнем месте. Таким образом становится непонятно, почему Хлое обстановка кабинета кажется незнакомой. BtS-Office-DeskAndWindow.png|Офис в Before the Storm. LiS-Office-DeskAndWindow.png|Офис в Life is Strange. BtS-Office-Bronze_bird.png|Бронзовая птица в Before the Storm. Отчисление Хлои в 2010 году В Life is Strange Макс смотрит на табель успеваемости в спальне Хлои, который показывает, что Хлоя всё ещё посещала академию Блэквелл до конца её третьего курса, который был в мае 2011 года. Месяц и год чётко видны на табеле Хлои, и Макс может посмотреть на него и прокомментировать: "Чёрт, Хлою исключили из академии Блэквелл два года назад. Раньше она отлично училась... когда ей было не все равно." Ep1-ChloeRoom-ReportCard.png|Табель Хлои 2011 года из Life is Strange. Ep3-PrinOffice-ChloeFile.png|Досье Хлои из Life is Strange Действия Before the Storm, происходят в мае 2010 года, поэтому игра дает неканонические причины отчисления Хлои в то время. Ректор, в разговоре, также не упомянул о «недавнем отстранении за граффити на парковке», как это было четко написано в её досье из кабинета Ректора в Life is Strange, а также не упомянул о «полицейском отчете». Хотя отстранение носит временный характер, и она, как мы надеемся, будет восстановлена осенью, чтобы продолжить обучение при условии её хорошего поведения, отстранение произошло не из-за граффити. Отчисление в 2010 году полностью противоречит обстоятельствам оригинальной игры, и отстранение (хоть и является наименее каноническим следствием) происходит по неправильным причинам. Даже если Хлоя была отстранена от учебы, не исключено, что, позже, она все равно будет изгнана из-за обширных граффити, которые она оставила в туалете. В третьем эпизоде Before the Storm Джеймс Эмбер говорит Хлое в больнице: "Я попробую повлиять на Рэя, может, получится вернуть тебе место в Блэквелле.". Тем не менее, нет никаких упоминаний о её восстановлении в оригинальной игре. Студенческое досье является официальным и конфиденциальным документом, защищенным одним из самых сильных законов США о защите конфиденциальности, и не может быть изменено без предварительного разрешения студента, поэтому нет никакого смысла в том, что восстановление не упоминается в студенческой записи Хлои, при том, что ректор записывал все другие наказания и даже дополняя их полицейскими отчетами. Доминирующая рука Хлои После 20 минут пред-релизных кадров перед тем, как первый эпизод Before the Storm был показан во время E3 2017, фанаты высказали опасения, что Хлоя писала правой рукой. Это показалось странным для персонажа, который был левшой, по подтверждению ключевого члена команды DONTNOD. Хлоя доминировала левой рукой на протяжении большей части оригинальной игры (то есть курила, пила, стреляла из оружия, брала оружие у кого-то; хранила часто используемые вещи в левом кармане). В ответ на эти опасения Square Enix сделала публичное заявление, объяснив, что команда Deck Nine «Пошла настолько далеко, что по отдельности посчитала, сколько раз Хлоя использовала свою правую руку по сравнению с левой в первом сезоне, чтобы выяснить, какая рука была доминирующей». И что результаты были «далеко друг от друга». Тем не менее, в первом сезоне имеются убедительные доказательства того, что левая рука Хлои является её доминирующей рукой. Публичное заявление также пояснило, что у Deck Nine «были долгие дискуссии о том, какая рука была её доминирующей, а анимационные надписи на руке и граффити создавались, когда считалось, что правая рука - доминантная», и что эти действия нельзя изменить, поскольку они привязаны к материальным съемкам, и определенным углам камеры, и исправление этих сцен будет означать повторную съемку многих сцен. Случай, когда Хлоя писала на периодической таблице своей спальни левой рукой, был вставлен в Эпизод 1 в момент релиза, но Хлоя выполняет еще одно действие своей недоминантной рукой, которое она выполняет своей доминирующей левой рукой в оригинальной игре: LiS-Ep1-drinking-lefthand.png|Хлоя держит пиво левой рукой в Life is Strange. BtS-Ep1-drinking-righthand.png|Хлоя держит пиво правой рукой в Before the Storm. Так же рука, которой она использует свою зажигалку меняется в разных частях игры. LiS-Ep3-lighter-lefthand-01.png|Хлоя использует зажигалку левой рукой в Life is Strange. BtS-Ep1-lighter-righthand-02.png|Хлоя использует зажигалку правой рукой в Before the Storm. :Второй эпизод''' показывает, что были предприняты попытки исправить проблему, заставив Хлою выполнять больше действий левой рукой, включая большинство необязательных граффити. Тем не менее, есть все еще случаи, когда Хлоя пишет граффити правой рукой. Хлоя продолжает использовать свою зажигалку недоминирующей рукой.'' BtS-Ep2-lighter-righthand-03.png :В 'третьем эпизоде', Хлоя снова использует свою зажигалку, на этот раз доминирующей рукой, которая соответствует тому, как она использовала свою зажигалку в оригинальной игре. BtS-Ep3-lighter-lefthand-04.png Появление Помпиду В оригинальной игре мы узнаем, что Фрэнк делал ставки на бои собак перед тем, как получил озарение и спас кучку собак, оставив одну для себя. «Озарение» подразумевает, что к этому Фрэнк пришел сам. Макс даже говорит Фрэнку, что она слышала, как он «спас кучку бойцовских собак» и Фрэнк отвечает ей: «Это было просто правильно, я не мог видеть этих бедных животных, к которым относились как к рабам. Вот так я и подружился с Помпиду». Он также говорит, что у Помпиду «раньше был плохой тренер. Очень плохой. Но он уже мертв. И я научил Помпиду быть моим другом». Однако, Before the Storm подразумевает, что Помпиду был подарен Фрэнку Дэймоном Мерриком в электронном письме, которое мы видим на компьютере Фрэнка: "Фрэнк, тебе понравился пес? Мне подумалось, что понравится. Мужик, этот пес - особенный. Его хотел загрусти покупатель из Калифорнии, но я сказал ему идти нахуй и оставить три косаря себе, потому что я придерживаю его для своего другана Фрэнка. ''Я серьезно. Все, что ты для меня сделал, стоит куда больше трех косарей. Не благодари, это мой тебе подарок. Просто одолжи его потом на разведение." "Имя Помпиду В Before the Storm мы видим, что Хлоя узнает имя собаки Фрэнка в Эпизоде 2, когда она находится внутри его фургона. Это интересное и необычное имя питомца (которое вряд ли кто-то забудет в спешке). Однако во время событий оригинальной игры Фрэнк говорит Макс, что «единственный способ как ты могла узнать, как зовут мою собаку, - это если ты вломилась в мой фургон». Этого не может быть, так как приквел показывает, что Хлоя узнала имя еще давно, а Фрэнку должно быть очевидно, что Хлоя: (A) знает имя его собаки и (B), проводит много времени с Макс. Вполне вероятно, что Хлоя могла сказать Макс имя своей собаки, поэтому игра с приквелом вызывает здесь некоторую несостыковку. Кроме того, согласно оригинальной игре, Хлоя была клиентом Фрэнка долгое время, поэтому она, вероятно, оставалась в контакте с ним и его собакой и не могла просто забыть имя собаки. Родители Рэйчел В оригинальной игре, когда Макс попадает в кабинет ректора, она может прочитать несколько досье студентов Блэквелла. В папке Рэйчел на её титульном листе в графе «Родители» стоят два неразборчиво написанных имени. Имя одного из родителей начинается с буквы M или R (хотя больше похоже, что это М, так как оно похоже на M из досье других учеников), а имя другого начинается с буквы E. В Before the Storm Родителей Рэйчел зовут Джеймс (J) и Роуз ®. LiS-rachel-parents.png Домашний адрес Рэйчел Как указано выше, в оригинальной игре можно просмотреть несколько досье студентов Блэквелл. В этих файлах учеников есть два поля адреса: Адрес (в верхнем правом углу) и Домашний адрес (ниже). Похоже, что у студентов с общежитиями тот же адрес, который, по-видимому, подразумевает почтовый адрес общежития Прескоттов. Студенты, которые живут у себя дома во время посещения Блэквелла или у которых больше нет выделенных общежитий, по-видимому, имеют другой адрес, указанный в верхнем правом углу. Например: у Хлои есть адрес, начинающийся с «44», который указан в обоих полях (и мы знаем, что она живет по адресу 44 Cedar Avenue). Рэйчел Эмбер имеет адрес «6 Sa(?)U/n(?)Tle Road, залив Аркадия, штат Орегон». Кусочек бумаги, перекрывает поле с домашним адресом, но мы можем разглядеть «gon» в конце «Oregon», поэтому мы знаем, что он находится в пределах штата. Поскольку её адрес в правом верхнем углу отличается от адреса общежития в других файлах учеников, мы можем предположить, что «6Sa(?)U/n(?)Tle Road» подразумевает её домашний адрес ( как в файле Хлои) Однако в Before the Storm её домашний адрес - 2420 Блэкфрайрс-роуд, залив Аркадия, штат Орегон. LiS-rachel-address.png BtS-rachel-address-02.png BtS-rachel-address-01.png Незначительные несоответствия Незначительные несоответствия определяются здесь как что-либо, что может рассматриваться как: простая ошибка или недосмотр, повторное использование текстур в декоративных целях или вещи, которые неуместны или несовместимы в визуальном стиле (например, ошибки преемственности, такие как плакат, показанный по-разному в более позднем появлении, но предназначенное для представления того же самого). Все, что не имеет прямого влияния на вещи, перечисленные в разделе «Основные несоответствия», и, возможно, может быть объяснено логически. Пиратская шляпа и повязка на глаз Пиратская шляпа и повязка на глаз, которые видны в комнате Хлои (сверху на зеркале), не совпадают с формами, показанными на картине из Life is Strange, в которой Хлоя и оделись в пиратов. Это довольно очевидное несоответствие, поскольку ту же фотографию можно увидеть и в Before the Storm (в гостиной «Прайс»). *Возможным объяснением этого может быть художественная лицензия (то есть небольшая разница в визуальном стиле в «Before the Storm»). Wrong_hat.jpg Семейная фотография Прайс В Эпизоде 1 Before the Storm Хлоя может посмотреть на выцветшее пятно от старой фоторамки на стене столовой в её доме и говорит: «Здесь обычно висела семейная фотография. Я... Вау... Я не помню какая именно". В Life is Strange, в этой области, которая имеет квадратные размеры, висит семейная фотография, но в «Before the Storm» показывается интерактивный текст «обесцвеченный квадрат», при том, что он явно прямоугольный. Для визуальной согласованности его следует называть «обесцвеченным прямоугольником», или, чтобы соответствовать оригинальной игре, пятно должно быть квадратным. Bts-family-photo.png Photogarage.png Телефон Хлои В Before the Storm мы видим, как Хлоя использует тот же телефон, который они украшали с Макс два или более года назад (его видно в 3-м эпизоде оригинальной игры, если Макс открыла один из спальных ящиков Хлои). Тем не менее, есть различия с украшениями на этих телефонах, а также с общим износом и царапинами. Телефон в «Before the Storm» имеет больше царапин и износа в местах, где он отсутствует на телефоне, который мы увидели в 2013 году; Он также имеет большой объектив камеры на передней панели с наклейкой внахлест. Другие наклейки на телефоне, которые можно увидеть в «Теории хаоса», отсутствуют в «Before the Storm», такие как наклейка «Цыпленок» на красном круглом фоне, которую мы также видим на нескольких футболках Макс. Наклейки, похожая на двух Фёрби или сов, является неверным толкованием наклейки из первого сезона. Phone-comparison.png Phone-sticker.png Журналы путешественники во времени Обложки журналов из Life is Strange (действие происходит в 2013 году) можно увидеть в Before the Storm (действие происходит в 2010 году). Хотя это связано с тем, что Deck Nine повторно используют текстуры DONTNOD, все-же некоторые новые обложки и текстуры были созданы для использования в «Before the Storm», поэтому использование обложек 2013 года кажется странным. Телефон в проявочной Последняя сцена в эпизоде Before the Storm показывает, что Хлоя пытается дозвониться до Рэйчел, когда она находится в проявочной. Хлоя попыталась дозвониться 18 раз, что означает, что внутри проявочной есть сеть. Однако спустя шесть месяцев в Life is Strange показано, что телефон Макс совершенно не ловит сигнал в проявочной, что заставляет ее выйти на улицу, чтобы позвонить Уоррену (и получить все смс, которые она пропустила, пока была под землей) - очень вероятно из-за толщины стен бункера и его подземного расположения. Возможные объяснения состоят в том, что Джефферсон установил глушилки сигнала в проявочной после смерти Рэйчел, что шторм мешал сигналу, или Рэйчел использовала другого оператора сотовой связи. Пропавшая сережка Рэйчел носит две серьги (по одному в каждом ухе) на черно-белых фотографиях, которые Макс находит в оригинальной игре. Однако, в финале приквела, где показано, как Хлоя и Рэйчел как делают эти фотографии, видно, что Рэйчел носит только одну серьгу (причём одну она носит на протяжении всего приквела). Photobooth_earring.jpg Бонусный эпизод - «Прощание» В сообществе обсуждался ряд «несоответствий» в отношении бонусного эпизода «Прощание», но было высказано мнение, что некоторый повествовательный контекст, возможно, был утерян из-за краткости эпизода и акцента на Макс и Хлое. Также считалось, что информация со стадии написания может помочь пролить некоторый свет на некоторые из этих вещей, тем более что некоторые «несоответствия», по-видимому, имеют логическое объяснение или, возможно, их неправильно истолковывают. Имея это в виду, один из сотрудников Deck Nine попытался всё объяснить. Следующие ответы, предоставленные писателем Феличе Куаном, были получены от ведущего писателя Зака Гаррисса, Square Enix и других авторов. Несоответствие возраста Текст/субтитры, текстуры и аудио эпизода предполагают, что Макс 8 лет 27.06.2003 (27 июня 2003 г.), дата которая написана на аудиокассете, которую Хлоя находит в своей спальне, а также в письме, которое Макс написала, адресованое Хлое в будущем. В этот момент времени Макс было 7 лет, и так будет до сентябре этого года. *'Хлоя': Эта запись из пятилетней давности. Это сообщение от нас прошлых к будущим. *'Макс': Значит, нам было восемь лет? Это безумие! Я даже не представляю, какие у нас были голоса. Возможное объяснение состоит в том, что Макс оценила свой возраст таким, каким он должен был стать в данном году, потому что в Life is Strange есть два случая: сезон 1, где она помещает Хлою в ту же возрастную группу, что и она сама, когда она вспоминает прошлое, хотя они никогда не достигали одинакового возраста в одно и то же время из-за разницы дат/лет рождения. Макс могла быстро вычесть 5 лет из своего возраста в текущем году (2008), что заставит её сказать 8, не осознавая, что ей не будет столько лет до сентября. *'Хлоя': Мне кажется, я знаю, что 8-летний подросток имел в виду под рукописями капитана Синей Бороды. *'Хлоя': Потому что нам было восемь лет, и чердак был самым страшным местом, о которое мы могли представить. Два примера, когда Хлоя обобщает их в один возрасте, при том, что это невозможно. Но, возможно, легче сказать один возраст, когда вы родились достаточно с небольшой разницей. Наверное, «глупее» говорить: «Потому что мне было Х, а тебе Х и…». Никто из них, возможно, не занимается ментальной математикой и не забывает, что они никогда не были одного возраста в одно и то же время. Но это объяснение может показаться максимально приближенным к реальности. *Макс : Я не могу поверить, что нам было восемь и девять лет, когда мы планировали это. В этом примере только возраст Хлои точен. Кажется странным, что Макс смешала их обоих в одном и том же возрасте ранее в этом эпизоде, а затем поправила возраст Хлои, но не свой собственный. Ответ Deck Nine: ''«Вы, конечно, правы насчет фактического возраста Макса и Хлои на пиратской кассете (7 и 9), но Макс намеренно всегда говорит 8. Дата событий "прощания" - 28 сентября, поэтому Макс недавно исполнилось 13. Когда она видит 2003 год на пиратской кассете, она вычитает пять лет, и получает 8. Мы хотели, чтобы момент был быстрым, возбужденным и натуралистическим (они хотят, прослушать эту кассету как можно скорее), поэтому она не беспокоится о чем-то другом, это та же самая причина, по которой Макс и Хлоя просто говорят что им 8, за исключением разговора на заднем дворе, который был достаточно короток, и не звучал педантично, чтобы считать отдельно два разных возраста. Я понимаю, что даю объяснение, которое вы описываете как "подгон под уже имеющееся", но для нас было на самом деле гораздо более натуралистичным и правдоподобным сделать быстрое вычитание, а также смешать их возрасты». - Феличе Куан, сценарист, Deck Nine Games.' Джойс курильщица В «Прощание» показывается, что Джойс пытается бросить курить, жуя никотиновую жвачку (которая лежит в её спальне), и мы видим кучку окурков в углу заднего двора. Но в оригинальной игре есть строчка, в которой Макс говорит: «Джойс раньше ненавидела курильщиков в закусочной», и появляется противоречие, когда Хлоя комментирует в ''Before the Storm, что её мама «никогда не курила». Ответ Deck Nine'':' :«Предполагалось, что Джойс потихоньку курит (так как Хлоя никогда не видела этого) и пытается бросить курить, во время действия «Прощания». Макс должена была открыть секрет жвачки и окурков, но я думаю, что текстуры были размещены более явно, чем первоначально планировалось (вероятно, по соображениям уровня/геймплея). " '''- Феличе Куан, писатель, Deck Nine Games. Джойс дома? Пытаясь взорвать куклу, Макс спрашивает: «А разве твоя мама не взбесится?» Хлоя отвечает, что её мама «вероятно готовит еду слушая радио» и «не услышит ничего», а через некоторое время после того, как они перестают пытаться убирать в комнате, Хлоя говорит, что они «находятся без присмотра». Не ясно, находятся ли Джойс или Уильям дома в этот момент, но комментарии Хлои предполагают, что, по крайней мере, Джойс дома. Но разве она не работает в закусочной? Если так, то не будет ли странным комментарий Хлои Макс, если они оба знают, что она на работе? Deck Nine было показано два сценария, чтобы узнать, отражает ли какой-то из них предполагаемый порядок событий в игре. Единственной сценарий Deck Nine, которая подтвердила, что она точно отражает их повествование, был «Сценарий 2» (см. Их ответ ниже). Это был «Сценарий 2»: Сцена выпечки в LiS происходит перед началом эпизода «Прощание», и Уильям уже уехал, чтобы забрать Джойс. Съев блины, девочки поднимаются наверх, чтобы привести в порядок комнату Хлои (начинается прощальный эпизод). Джойс еще не приехала из закусочной с Уильямом, но они оба думают, что она уже дома. Хлоя обнаружила бы, что её родителей еще нет дома, когда она спускалась вниз, чтобы достать телескоп из гаража, но, как Уильям сказал Джойс по телефону, что это даст ему «оправдание, чтобы получить мокко», То, что они еще не вернулись, вероятно, не беспокоит Хлою поэтому она продолжает играть в пиратов с Макс на заднем дворе. Когда они возвращаются в дом с капсулой времени, на часах столовой уже почти 6:30, и в этот момент Хлоя смотрит на часы и говорит: «Я думала, что они уже будут дома». учитывая, что часы были около 4:30, когда Уильяму позвонили Джойс в LiS и пока он искал ключи от машины, это означало бы, что события всего эпизода должны были происходить от начала до конца в течение двух часов или чуть меньше и что время на часах в столовой должно быть неправильным (или часы в спальне Хлои и Джойс неправильные), если они пекли с утра перед началом эпизода. Но немного странно, что кто-то не заметил что часы идут не правильно. Ответ Deck Nine на вопрос о часах: :«Я отвечаю на этот вопрос не по порядку, потому что это поможет прояснить некоторые другие ответы в дальнейшем. Часы в LiS определенно показывают 4:30, но мы приняли за канон, что это завтрак поздним утром. Мы встретились Несколько раз о том, как решить эту проблему, и в конечном итоге принял решение о том, что часы внизу просто установлены неправильно. На часах внизу истекает правильное количество времени (2 часа), но в течение точное время показывают только часы вверху. Временная линия "Прощания" выглядит следующим образом: сначала происходит сцена из LiS и Уильям уезжает. Девушки поднимаются наверх, чтобы убраться / поиграть в переодевание / возиться, во время чего Уильям умирает. Пока девушки занимаются время капсулой времени, полиция на месте происшествия связывается с Джойс и т. д. " '- Феличе Куан, сценарист, Deck Nine Games."' 'Ответ Deck Nine относительно приготовления еды Джойс внизу: :«Писатели обсуждали это несколько раз, что привело к некоторым действительно интересным дискуссиям о наших различных восприятиях. Вот наши рассуждения: Уильям уезжает, чтобы забрать Джойс, и поездка предпологается быстрой, в это время Хлоя и Макс идут наверх. Пока они взрывают куклу, Хлоя предполагает, что её родители уже давно вернулись и тусуются внизу. Позже она слегка удивляется, обнаруживая, что они еще не дома, но их атмосфера внутри дома лояльна к приездам и отъездам, так что она (к сожалению) совсем не волнуется. Я думаю, что это соответствует вашему сценарию 2. Цель этого - поддержать идею, что Хлоя предполагает, что все совершенно нормально». '- Феличе Куан, сценарист, Deck Nine Games.' Различная униформа Рабочая форма выложена на кровать Джойс в её сарае, но она совершенно другого цвета, чем форма с двумя китами, которую мы видели в оригинальной игре на Джойс и еще одной официантке, форма в оригинальной игре - то, что Джойс одевает дома в конце "Прощания". Другой цвет и другой стиль на табличках с именем казались странными. Макс смотрит на униформу и говорит: «Два кита делают лучшие бельгийские вафли. Ни одна другая закусочная не может даже приблизиться», и она также комментирует фотографию, заправленную в фартук, и говорит: «Это так мило, что мама Хлои берет это фото с ней на работу ». Ответ Deck Nine: :«Насколько я знаю, это просто её вторая форма другого цвета». '- Феличе Куан, сценарист, Deck Nine Games.' Разная одежда Многие фанаты спрашивают, почему Хлоя и Макс в разной одежде в «Прощании», как и в Life is Strange в тот же день 2008 года. Можно заметить, что серый свитер Хлои «Орегон» и синяя футболка Макс «No F*cks Given» можно увидеть в куче старой одежды на полу спальни, когда они убирают её в начале эпизода. Макс упоминает, что они играли в «переодевание» часом раньше, вместо того, чтобы перебирать кучу старой одежды. Прощание, кажется, подразумевает, что свитер, который Хлоя носила в LiS, это старый свитер, от которого она, возможно, не возражает избавиться. Может быть, футболку, которую Макс носила во время выпечки в Life is Strange, была одной из старых футболок Хлои. Ответ Deck Nine: :«Я видел, что об этом много говорили на Reddit, и был очень рад/впечатлен, увидев, как много людей заметили оригинальную одежду в куче. Смена одежды была критически важна, чтобы не разглашать дату действия Прощания в самом начале. Нам нужно было дать игрокам приятно провести время с Хлоей и не думать о смерти Уильяма до самого последнего момента. Мы рассмотрели различные способы прикрыть или спрятать их одежду, но в конечном итоге решили вместо этого переодеть, в качестве объяснения». '- Феличе Куан, писатель, Deck Nine Games.' Дом не окрашен в синий В оригинальной игре Уильям покрасил дом бледно-голубым оттенком со стороны, который виден со двора, и Макс может прокомментировать эту незавершенную работу, исследуя неокрашенную стену, которая стоит на заднем дворе в оригинальной игре (" Уильям никогда не заканчивал красить эту стену... "), но сторона дома не окрашена в синий цвет в "Прощание", что, безусловно, противоречиво. Ответ Deck Nine: :«Ничего себе, хороший улов! Мы на самом деле проверили с Dontnod о задней части дома, чтобы подтвердить, что он еще не должен был окрашен, но сторона дома ускользнула !! Дом, конечно, должен был соответствовать состоянию дома в тот же день в LiS. " '- Феличе Куан, писатель, Deck Nine Games.' Макс рассказывает Хлое о своем отъезде Хлоя говорит Макс в оригинальной игре (после того, как Макс спрашивает, откуда она знает, что Рэйчел исчезла): «В отличие от тебя, она бы сказала мне, хорошо?» Так как у Макс есть шанс в «Прощай» рассказать Хлоя о Сиэтле до того, как она уедет, не будет ли этот конец противоречить канону? Возможным объяснением может быть то, что Макс только что вернулась в жизнь Хлои из ниоткуда после того, как целый месяц провела в Аркадии Бэй, так и не связавшись с Хлоей. Хлоя злилась, преувеличивала и чувствовала вину из-за Макс - говорила раньше, чем думала. Мы даже несколько раз видели это в оригинальной игре, например в тот момент в грузовике Хлои, когда она невероятно расстроена связью Рэйчел с Фрэнком и обвиняет Макс в том, что она притворяется, что заботится о ней, как и все остальные, даже когда она знает, что это не так: "Я больше никому не могу доверять. Все притворяются, что им не все равно, пока они этого не сделают. Даже тебе!" Даже если Макс скажет Хлое в «Прощание» о своем отъезде, Хлоя довольно зла в это время и у неё было 5 лет, чтобы расстраиваться и злиться на Макс, так что вещи могут потеряться из-за её гневных вспышек. Возможно, она хотела, чтобы Макс рассказала ей намного раньше. Ответ Deck Nine: :«Да, это должно работать в обоих направлениях. Даже если Макс скажет Хлое, она все равно оттягивала до последней минуты, и Хлоя (зная уже об этом от своих родителей) задавалась вопросом, собирается ли Макс когда-либо сказать ей. В то время как Хлоя из Прощания очень сдержанно относится к колебаниям Макс, а Хлоя из LiS ищет вещи, с которыми можно докопаться до Макс, и пытается превратить это в больной вопрос». '- Феличе Куан, сценарист, Deck Nine Games.' Первый пиратский форт Если вы решите не говорить Хлое правду лицом к лицу о переезде в Сиэтл, в конце вы получите некоторый диалог о планах Хлои отвезти Макс на пляж, чтобы построить пиратский форт, чтобы они могли спрятаться от всего (отсылка на то что Макс говорит Хлое в Эпизоде 2 оригинальной игры: «Можем ли мы построить еще один пиратский форт и сохранить мир?») Итак, из этого мы уже знаем, что они вместе строили пиратский форт, когда были детьми, перед тем как Уильям умер. Мы также знаем, что они построили форт из дерева, который Хлоя пометила черепом и скрещенными костями на карте ориентации рядом с маяком, так что форт из дерева, скорее всего, был бы пиратским и был расположен рядом с пляжем. Тем не менее, диалог в конце «Прощания» может выглядеть, как будто они впервые строят пиратский форт, особенно с такими словами от Хлои: «Я так взволнована! У нас будет самая крутая пиратская тусовка, как и раньше мы всегда говорили о. "... и..." Точно. Наше собственное маленькое место. " (У них уже было свое маленькое место вместе с тем, которое они построили раньше.) Поскольку Уильям умирает до того, как Хлоя может отвезти Макс на пляж, чтобы построить форт, мы знаем, что он в данный момент не строится, но мы также знаем из оригинальной игры что они построили ещё один. Ответ Deck Nine: : ''«Укрытие на пляже задумывалось как отдельный от деревянного форта, расширение их любви к убежищам, но служившее другой функции для девочек. Главное отличие в том, что оно более взрослое и, следовательно, более пиратское - он слегка запретный, в общественном месте, но без людей замечающих его, и потенциально используется для незаконных вещей, таким как слежке за людьми, походам ночью или питью рома. Кроме того, с деревянного форта прошло много времени, так как Прощание заставляет их возвращаться к своим «Пиратскому этапу» через несколько лет». - Феличе Куан, сценарист, Deck Nine Games.' Хлоя ненавидит математику В оригинальной игре Макс говорит Хлое: «Что вы знаете о теории хаоса, мисс «Я ненавижу математику»?», А Хлоя отвечает: «Так было пять лет назад. Некоторые люди меняются... и наша ситуация идеальный шторм для квантовой физики ". Но её табель успеваемости в "Прощании" с последнего школьного семестра (её последний год в средней школе до начала учебы в Блэквелле ) показывает ей оценку «А» напротив алгебры. Возможным объяснением этого может быть то, что в школе могут быть предметы, которые являются ненавистными или скучными, но учащемуся все же удается добиться хороших оценок по этим предметам, если учителю особенно легко угодить, или что ученик точно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы правильно решить задание, даже если домашняя работа была скучной. Кроме того, можно заметить, что пре-алгебра - единственный предмет в табеле успеваемости Хлои, напротив которого есть комментарий в одном. Возможно, это может быть что-то вроде того, что написал учитель: «Заметное улучшение. Хорошо сделано». Хлоя могла очень усердно учиться, чтобы получить эту оценку, для получения стипендии для Блэквелла в том сентябре. 'Ответ Deck Nine:' :«Пре-алгебра - это действительно математика. Это хорошая уловка, которую мы не учли с её табелем успеваемости. Я согласен с вами, что вполне возможно ненавидеть предмет и все еще хорошо по нему учиться, поэтому я рад это все еще может иметь смысл. Для нас было действительно важно показать академическую силу Хлои, во-первых, чтобы соответствовать поступлению в Блэквелл и её дальнейшему успеху в альтернативном графике, а во-вторых, потому что мы любим этот аспект Хлои ".'' '- Феличе Куан, сценарист, Deck Nine Games.' Исправленные В этом разделе перечислены проблемы, которые ранее были выделены как несоответствие канонам, но были исправлены в Before the Storm. Дата смерти Уильяма Согласно Life is Strange, Уильям Прайс умер в 2008 году, когда Макс было 13 лет, о чем свидетельствует внутриигровой диалог «Я 18-летняя внутри себя 13-летней... Как?» И запись в дневнике: «Тогда я снова оказался в фотографии... когда мне было 13 лет. Я вернулся на кухню Хлои в 2008 году». Период времени с 21.09.2008 г. по 31.12.2008 г. - это единственный период, когда Уильям мог умереть, потому что это единственный период времени в 2008 году, когда Макс было бы 13 лет. Тем не менее, с выходом Эпизода 1 «Before the Storm», казалось, подразумевается, что Уильям умер 21.06.2008 в 11:57 из отметок времени на смсках Джойс во время снов Хлои. Это был субботний день, в котором объяснялось, почему Макс и Хлоя остались дома, но поскольку Макс в это время не 13 лет, эта дата в Before the Storm несовместима с оригинальной игрой. *Это «главное» несоответствие было исправлено с выпуском второго эпизода. Метки времени на смсках Джойс теперь были изменены на правильную дату смерти Уильяма в воскресенье и неделю после того, как Макс исполнилось 13 лет. Смс от Макс также были изменены, чтобы этому соответствовать. SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01.png SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01-Patched.png Официальные заявления О каноне Внешность персонажей В конце октября 2017 года один из авторов Before the Storm, Феличе Куан, поделился с поклонником вопросом: «Меня беспокоит то, что некоторые люди говорят, что есть «огромные ошибки» а общем «каноне» Before the Storm как приквела к Life is Strange. Они использовали такой пример: Уоррену 13 лет в Before the Storm и он в классе с Хлоей. Это означает, что он закончил бы школу еще до того, как Макс попадет в его класс в Блэквелле. Так что они говорят, что Уоррен не может быть в Before the Storm, как и многие другие персонажи». Феличе дал длинный ответ, прежде чем резюмировать: «Эй! Итак, во-первых, во время BtS, Блэквелл переходит на 5-летнюю программу (об этом можно услышать по радио в фургоне Фрэнка, и это также подразумевается в разговоре с миссис Грант в эпизоде 1 и на плакатах вокруг кампуса.) Однако даже при этом некоторым персонажам нужны особые обстоятельства, чтобы объяснить, почему они все еще живут в LiS, например, пропустили курс, чтобы взять отпуск на год или получить опыт работы. До тех пор, пока существовало возможное объяснение, важно, чтобы эти персонажи были включены в историю. Одна из причин заключается в том, что BtS может быть единственным шансом когда-либо снова увидеть этих персонажей из ЛиС, поэтому мы знали, что это будет много значить. Другая, еще более важная причина заключается в том, что мы хотели показать, какими были Виктория и Нейтан раньше, поскольку ядром LiS является неоднозначность даже самых плохих людей. Так вот почему мы включили персонажей, чья карьера в старшей школе должна быть немного нетрадиционным, чтобы это имело смысл. В целом, однако, мы старались не указывать подробно каждую деталь, чтобы дать поклонникам возможность рассуждать о том, что происходит между BtS и LiS. ТЛ; ДР - Я согласен с вами. В их вопросах есть доля правды, но мы считаем, что есть много правдоподобных объяснений с учетом трехлетнего перерыва». Неоднозначно Встреча Хлои с Нейтаном В Life is Strange, Макс спросит Хлою о Нейтане. Хлоя скажет Макс: «Я встретила его в каком-то дерьмовом баре. Он был слишком богат для этого места и слишком обдолбан. Если предыстория Хлои и Нейтана, которые вместе посещали среднюю школу (до того, как её исключили), уже существовала, странно, что Хлоя не говорит Макс, что она знает его со школы. Шансы на то, что Хлоя знает, кто такой Нейтан, в любом случае высоки (поскольку все в городе знают о Прескоттах), но то, как она описывает свое затруднительное положение для Макс, звучит так, будто она описывает свои первые впечатления от знакомства, будто она не встречалась и не общалась с ним один на один (т.е. не было никаких предыдущих встреч до этого момента). Встреча с Нейтаном лицом к лицу в первый раз (в баре) может быть именно тем, что DONTNOD подразумевали в словах Хлои, но неизвестно, что содержится в неопубликованной справочной документации DONTNOD, которая была передана Deck Nine Games. Когда компанию попросили это объяснить, управляющий Square Enix Life из Strange комьюнити-менеджер Тоби Палм прокомментировал: «Подразумевается, что лесопилка, показанная в Before the Storm, - это не первый раз, когда Хлоя посещает подпольную вечеринку или бар. Хлоя бы «встретилась» с Нейтаном ранее, так же, как она в BtS впервые встречает Рэйчел (несмотря на то, что они знают друг друга в школе)».